


Aura

by dimstarart



Series: Who Killed Markiplier? - Post Story [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fnadom, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Getting to know, I don't want to spoil it, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: Fisrt part of getting to know Wilford





	1. Old Aura

It was usual for them to part ways during the day. Wilford would go to the town while Dark learned more about himself, sometimes in the motel, sometimes outside. Some weeks had passed since that fateful day and Dark was in a vast isolated land. He had recently discovered about his teleporting skills so he used them whenever he deemed necessary.

He was currently testing his aura, stronger each passing day, and its limits. While trying to make it more powerful his shell cracked and fell on his knees, dark blood dripping out of him from his bullet wound to his bandage. He was panting and sweating. He got up once more and regained colours. Once calmed, he let his aura flow, struggling to turn him grey, but he remained human. That day, he discovered that to use his aura he needs to be grey, but he can be colourful while his aura flows around him. It was still a very weak aura doing that, but he wanted to practice more.

Dark teleported back to their room, expecting to have Wilford there, asking about his day, his improvements and the time of when they are leaving this town. Instead he found silence. Dark usually loved silence, it made him feel superior. Creating silence between humans generated respect, obedience, power. He was a man of words, choosing them carefully, so he knew the different types of silence. He didn’t like this silence. He searched for Wilford inside the building and outside, cursing himself for not trained yet his tracking powers. Desperation grew and grew when he realized he had nothing to do but wait for Wil. 

Hours passed and the sky turned dark. Pacing back and forth he knew something had happened. Wilford always made him eat, even though he didn’t need to, and it was well past dinner time. Suddenly, he felt his presence. Teleporting right next to Wilford he discovered him tired and bloody.

“Hey Dark…”

Wilford collapsed in the alley they were in, just in time for Dark to grab him and look at him. Wil was holding his stomach, doing an awful job to prevent the crimson blood to flow out. His clothes the same tone of red, showed he had more wounds on his body. Dark realized that on his back he had another stab wound under his hands. Wilford saw how Dark unveiled his emotions that night.

“Wil, Wil, stay with me, okay?” he said with terror “You are going to be okay…”

Wilford had tears in his eyes, where Dark could see sadness. He ripped his shirt apart and put pressure on the major wound.

“You are going to be okay… You are with me… I’ll protect you…”

He was repeating what he promised him, that promise at the mansion, but he failed him. He had failed him. And now he was slipping away from him. Wilford was dying. It hurt him.

“I know, Dark… Y-You promised.”

“For hell’s sake Wil, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Dark closed his eyes.

His shell was breaking, shouting, crying, begging to every deity to let Wil live. Wil needed to live. He had hurt him so much and now he was killing him. As Wilford coughed up blood, and his heart rate lowered, and his breathing slowed, he knew he had to do something. Something. What to do. What to do?! Something, he had to do something. No, he couldn’t die. Wilford dead. No, that couldn’t be. He had to try. He had to do something. He had. Wil couldn’t die. He couldn’t be left alone. He had to. He had to do something. He had to save him. Save him. Save him.

Dark opened his eyes. 

His aura enveloped them, and nothing else in the world mattered. And nothing else in the world existed. There was Dark, and there was Wilford. Dark was alive, and Wilford was dead. How cruel was it? It wasn’t fair. None of it was supposed to happen. But there they were. Dark alive, and Wilford dead. He let himself go. Crying waterfalls and shouting at the top of his lungs. And he cried, and he cried, and he cried, and he cried.

Light.

He saw light.

Suddenly, between all the darkness, he saw light.

He recognised it. It was part of his aura, and his aura was descending upon Wilford. He watched as it entered his friend’s mouth and settled inside him. His aura disappeared. Dark was speechless. Did… Did he just-?

Wilford gasped for air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford lives

Back at the motel, Dark was sat on a chair the whole time until Wilford spoke again.

"Damien..."

Dark skidded closer than he already was, touching his shoulder.

"Wilford, it's Dark."

"Ugh...!"

He felt pain. A lot of pain. At the thought of it, his wounds, wrapped by one of Dark’s shirts closed, mesmerizing the entity. He observed it to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, these past events confusing him even more. Wilford opened his eyes for the first time, fixating them onto the dark one’s.

“Dark?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Wha- What happened? Did you save me?”

“…I think so.”

With a small smile on Dark’s face, Wilford smiled back.

“I knew you would.”

Dark didn’t. That wasn’t a problem anymore though. He would teach him about auras as far as he knew.

“You need to be more careful, Wil. What were you doing?”

Initially nothing left Will’s mouth, not after thinking about it first, at least.

“We needed the money!”

Dark stared at him. With a powerful stare.

“…Okay, he was messing with me.”

“You can defend yourself, how many are we talking about?”

“…Ten? …Maybe?”

“Are you nuts?!”

“Excuse you?!”

“You could’ve contacted me! I was worried sick!”

“You? Worried?”

Dark stopped talking and stood up. He straightened his suit and changed his tone of voice.

“We’ll talk later, I’m going out and don’t you dare move out of your bed.”

That voice scared Wilford, when he talked like that he knew to watch himself. He didn’t want to repeat the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this part
> 
>  
> 
> Short one but I'm ill
> 
> -Dim

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first part of something interesting...
> 
> Comment and leave Kuddos to know!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Dim


End file.
